


Laugh it up, fuzzball

by Echo7



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Star Wars References, nerd love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo7/pseuds/Echo7
Summary: Patsy must really like Delia. Why else would she be waiting in the queue to see Star Wars on opening day.





	Laugh it up, fuzzball

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, fluffy, one-shot inspired by my own excitement for the new movie. 
> 
> Spoilers for the original trilogy, but come on. No spoilers for the Last Jedi or Force Awakens

Patsy couldn’t believe she was doing this. She had obviously lost her mind. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her navy parka and looked up at the sky. At least it wasn’t that cold.

The queue shifted a little and she looked around in a sudden panic, wondering where the hell Delia could be. She pushed her sleeve back and glanced down at her watch: 20:04 - surely they weren’t opening the doors already.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she fished it out, a grin spreading across her face as it did every time she saw that name.

**_I’m here. The queue is massive! Where are you?_ **

Patsy looked around, trying to spot the familiar brunette head amongst the crowd but immediately gave up and instead took in her surroundings.

_In front of the building next door. Between a jedi and a stormtrooper._

**_Of course you are. Be there in a mo._ **

Patsy cast her eyes anxiously over the crowd, a nervous bundle of excitement building in her stomach as it always did when she was about to see her girlfriend.

It was a little pathetic really, how hopelessly she had fallen for this woman in only three months. She knew Trixie found it utterly hilarious and adorable - she had told her so not two hours ago as the redhead had stood dithering in front of her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear.

“Honestly, sweetie. You’re going to see Star Wars on opening day. If you’re not wearing pointy ears, then I don’t think it matters what you’re wearing,” her flatmate said, chuckling a little as Patsy pulled off yet another rejected shirt and tossed it on the enormous pile on her bed.

“Wrong movie. Vulcans are in Star Trek,” she said, holding up a checked shirt in front of herself and looking thoughtfully in the mirror.

Trixie laughed. “And the fact that you know that at all tells me the real reason you are so worried about your outfit. You must really like Delia to be suddenly so knowledgeable about all this _Narnia_ business.”

Patsy couldn’t help the smile that hooked up her face. Trixie had a point.

Three months ago, Patsy had worn the fact that she had never seen Star Wars like a badge of honor. She was just not into sci-fi or fantasy (or _Narnia_ , as she and Trixie collectively derided it all - said in their most exaggeratedly nasally nerdy voices). She was much too practical, preferring her entertainment to be firmly rooted in reality.

But that was before she had met Delia.

It had all changed a month into their relationship. They were snuggled on the sofa at Delia’s flat, Patsy flipping through Netflix while the Welshwoman tapped away at her phone, making selections for their take away order. A notification pinged in Delia’s hand and she suddenly shot up straight, surprising the redhead.

“Everything alright?” Patsy asked, looking nervously at the shocked look on her new girlfriend’s face.

“Give me the remote.”

“What?”

“The remote. Now,” Delia said, clicking her fingers impatiently and gesturing at the Apple TV remote in the ginger’s hand.

Patsy handed over the thin remote with a bemused expression and watched as Delia exited Netflix and swiped over to YouTube.

“Delia, wha…”

“Shush, Pats. You’ll see,” she said, her eyes bright and twinkling. Patsy found herself captivated by the look of pure excitement on the brunette’s face and couldn't take her eyes off her as she keyed in her search.

The beginnings of movie music filled the room and Patsy turned to the screen where a figure stood looking out the window with his back to the camera. Then a deep scratchy voice filled the room, _“When I found you I saw raw, untamed power…”_

Patsy watched in confusion, completely lost until the screen jumped to a girl with a laser sword.

_Oh, shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

She glanced nervously over at Delia’s face and took in the intense focus and excitement. And the huge, dimple-crushing smile.

_Shit._

Delia was a Star Wars fan, and by the looks of it, a really big one.

Patsy sat in increasing discomfort as the next two minutes passed.

Well, that was that. It had been a good month, wonderful really. But as she watched Delia watch the preview for the new movie, she knew that was about to change.

The preview ended and Delia turned to her, face flushed and excited. “We _have_ to get tickets!”

“Urrr…” Patsy said, shifting uncomfortably on the sofa.

Delia looked suddenly flustered, “Oh, sorry. I know it’s two months off, and that’s twice as long as we’ve been dating. Never mind, I just…”

Patsy sighed, the warm feeling that had spread through her stomach at Delia’s hopeful nervousness quickly cooling as she said, “It’s not that. I...I don’t like Star Wars.”

“What?!?” Delia gasped, jumping to her feet. “How could you not like Star Wars?”

Patsy scrunched up her face, looking apologetic, “It’s just never actually interested me.”

“But you _have_ seen it?” Delia said, her tone a little accusatory.

“Errrrm…”

“What!?!” she exclaimed for the second time that minute. “How can you possibly claim to dislike something you’ve never seen?” she crossed her arms, giving the redhead a fierce look. “That’s just nonsensical, Pats. You cannot have an opinion about something you haven’t experienced. You’re like my Mam claiming to not like Paris even though she’s never been anywhere more exotic than Jersey.”

“I just know I won’t like it. I don’t like any of that fantasy stuff.”

Delia’s arms crossed impossibly tighter across her chest as she fixed Patsy with a stern glare. “Like what? What ‘fantasy stuff’ have you seen that you didn’t like?”

 _Shit_.

The brunette’s eyebrows disappeared behind her fringe as she took in Patsy’s shifty demeanor. “As I suspected. Right, we’re remedying this tonight.”

“Delia, I really don’t…”

“It’s a cultural phenomenon, Pats. Not having seen it doesn’t make you look cool, it makes you look like a stubborn toff.” Her shoulders relaxed a little and she sat back down on the sofa next to the redhead, taking her hands. “I'm sorry. Just watch it with me, please. If you don’t like it, I promise I’ll let it go.”

Patsy looked into those beautiful crystal blue eyes and knew she was a goner. “Okay, let’s watch the first one.”

Delia beamed, her dimples sinking deeply into her cheeks. “Oh, no! I won’t put you through _that!_ I want you to like it.” Patsy looked confused, and Delia laughed. “We’ll start with Episode IV.”

If she was honest, Patsy hadn’t really liked the first movie all that much. It took her a while to get over the _seventies-_ ness of it all. But she did like the way Delia was snuggled against her. The way she would laugh when the blue and white robot (“Droid, Pats”) would make some beeping noise and make the gold one huff. The way she squeezed her hand when the old man got killed. The way she hummed along subconsciously to the score.

So, they watched the next one. And this one Patsy _did_ like. Maybe it was that it was better, or maybe it was that she was more engaged with the characters after the first one, but she felt herself giggle when Yoda and Artoo fought over the torch. She jumped when Darth Vader stood unexpectedly from the table. She squeezed Delia’s hand and snuggled into her when Han descended into the carbon freezing chamber. She gasped when Darth Vader said, “No, _I_ am your father.” (Delia had been shocked that she didn’t already know that)

Over the next month they watched the rest of the original trilogy, and then the prequels. They engaged in long discussions about the overuse of CGI and debated whether it was the acting or dialogue that made Hayden Christensen so terrible. (“Deels, just consider it for a moment. Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, and Samuel L. Jackson are all great actors, but they are rubbish in these as well. It’s the dialogue!”) And then cleansed their palates with Rogue One and Force Awakens. Delia was still a little scandalized that Rogue One was Patsy’s favorite, preferring to stay true to the classics and go with Empire (“It’s the only one without a ruddy Death Star”).

And then over the past month, they had watched them all again (minus the prequels, they couldn’t go through that again).

Patsy smirked at herself in the mirror as she held up a white button down, considering her reflection. Delia Busby had turned Patience Mount into a Star Wars fan. Trixie was right, she really did like her. In fact, Patsy was thinking she might even love her.

And so, here she was, holding their spot in the queue outside Genesis Cinema on opening day, waiting for her girlfriend who had just woken up from her recovery after a night shift.

“There you are!” a lilting voice called and Patsy turned to see Delia bounding up in a fuzzy brown hoodie with Chewbacca’s bandolier sewn diagonally across the chest. She threw her arms around the redhead, “Thank you for saving our spot.”

“It was my pleasure,” she smiled down at the brunette. “I love the hat. Is it new?”

Delia beamed up at her, her eyes shining under the blue and white R2-D2 beanie. “It is. I got you one too. I was going to get you BB-8 but I thought he’d clash too much with your hair, so I got you Threepio instead,” she said, producing the gold beanie from her coat pocket with a flourish. “Although, it might ruin your look. Very Han at Echo Base,” she said, looking Patsy up and down and taking in her black boots, brown trousers, and white shirt under her navy parka with faux fur trim. Patsy blushed. “You know I love a subtle cosplay, Nurse Mount.”

Okay. Definitely in love with her.

Delia reached up and pulled the yellow beanie over Patsy’s ginger hair, “I was going to do that and say ‘you are the droid I’m looking for,’ but I think I prefer thinking of you as my scoundrel.” Her voice took on a huskier tone as she leaned in, “I do like a scoundrel.”

“And here I thought you liked nice women,” Patsy smirked, pulling Delia towards her and into a deep kiss, completely forgetting that they were surrounded by costumed fans. Pulling back, she looked down into those beautiful blue eyes that belonged to the woman that had opened up something in her that she never could have imagined.

“I love you,” Patsy said, surprising herself with how it just slipped out. But it was the truth. She did. She had fallen quite in love with this cheeky, adorable, fiery woman in her arms.

Delia smiled up at her, her eyes shining in the lights of the marquee.

“I know.”

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope some of you enjoyed this weird little one-shot. Seriously, this nerdy girl is so so so very excited to see the new movie. Huge Star Wars fan from way back (hence the username).
> 
> Also, I apologize for the hate towards the prequels. A little.


End file.
